The Will To Fight
by Princess424
Summary: Story's about Skye a girl who has lost everything and wants to join the MP to get respect from others but after listening to Eren's speech she ends up choosing to join the Survey Corps…and meets LEVI! What will happen? Read on to find out!Rated K for future content...Enjoy!please let me know how you like it and if you want more chapters
1. Chapter 1

OK so this is my FIRST ever fan fic! Please be gentle lol comments and reviews are greatly appreciated!

This fan fic is about my newest favorite anime Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin).

Story's about Skye a girl who has lost everything and wants to join the Military police to get respect from others but after listening to Eren's speech she ends up choosing to join the Survey Corps… and meets LEVI! 3 What will happen? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own AOT (SNK) or any of it's characters…I only own Skye and my original story line.

**The Man with Wings on his ****Back**

**Chapter 1**

**INTRO**

This was it… Our training was over we were no longer trainees we were now full fledged soldiers ready to fight Titans…

but first there was the decision of which squad we wanted to join. There was the Garrison, which was in charge of the walls and it's repairs. Then we had the Survey Corps, which I had NO intention of joining unless I wanted to go into an early grave! The Survey Corps basically were the ones who faced titans on every mission and most of them would die within months of joining.

So that was definitely not for me.

I had my eyes set on the Military Police which only the top 10 of our class were allowed a spot in so not everyone got the opportunity to join. Luckily for me, and most of my friends we made it into the top 10!

… I was number 10…

my friend Krista knew how hard I was working to be in the military police… I wanted to gain respect and be recognized by everyone as one of the best… so she took it easy during training so that I could be given her spot as number 10.

This year's 104th trainees squad top 10 consisted of:

1. Mikasa Ackerman (She's nice but over protective of Eren)

2. Reiner Braun (He's so strong he helped me a lot in training)

3. Bertolt Hoover (Bertolt is a nervous wreck! I think it's funny)

4. Annie Leonhardt (she's a bit scary and never really talked to me)

5. Eren Jaeger (He's so cool, Krista told me she heard Eren and the guys saying nice things about me! ***Blush***)

6. Jean Kirstein (He's a bit of a jerk and has a "secret" crush on Mikasa, so he always picks fights with Eren because he's jealous of the attention she gives him)

7. Marco Bodt (Nicest guy ever! He gave me some good advice when I felt ready to quit))

8. Connie Springer (Kind of a chicken but brave when the time comes)

9. Sasha Blouse (we called her potato girl because on her first day she got in trouble for eating a potato in front of Chief Instructor Shadis!) XD

10. Skye Keller (me!)

After the top 10 there was Krista Lenz, my close friend… Ymir who for some reason always gave me dirty looks when I was with Krista :/ and finally Armin Arlert … Armin is like a little brother since I have no family.

**END OF INTRO**

**Today's the day, today we choose our squad** I thought. Even though I had my mind all made up I couldn't help but think about what it would be like to join the other squads.

"Heeeey! Skyeeee! Helloooo!"

Someone was shaking my shoulder, It was Sasha. I spaced out we were in the cafeteria eating our last meal at the training camp. "Yes?" I said "what is it?"

"Ummm well you weren't eating your bread, can I have it!?" she said putting her hands together in a praying pose.

I sighed **does she ever think of anything besides food …** "Here you can have half!"

Her eyes lit up "THANKS!"

At that moment the rest of the gang walked in and started siting down with their trays. Today the food was much better than before and we got more rations because we made it through the tough training.

It was amazing since I never really had much to eat before I enlisted I never complained about the food but today's meal has got to be one of the best meals I've ever had since my family died.

"Hey Skye" I was once again brought out of my head and back into reality...

"You're here early! I know Sasha's always early for lunch to get the freshest food but you're usually always late!" said Connie

After hearing Connie, Eren pitched in "Yeah that's right! Where do you go anyways?"

Everyone was always curious about my past and me, maybe it's because even though everyone knows a little bit of each other's past I'm the only one who's still a mystery...I never spoke about my past because it was too painful and I wanted to forget...The only good memory I have was when I was saved from a Titan's grip by a man who had wings on his back and even that is a bit hazy, maybe I just dreamt it because when I awoke I was in a hospital bed.

"Umm...I-I... well I was.." I was a little reluctant to answer Eren … I didn't want anyone knowing about my special place and how I would sneak out of camp to watch the stars at night or the sunrise and sunset. At those moments I felt like I was the only person within the walls and I would always lose track of time.

I was the center of everyone's attention now.

Noticing my reluctance to answer Marco jumped in "u-umm so do any of you know which squad you will be choosing at tonight's ceremony?"

Jean was the first to answer "Huh? …Ohh well ofcourse the Military Police!" He said this as he put an arm around Annie and I "We didn't make top 10 to give up this chance! Right!? "

"Y-yeah I guess" I answered in a low voice... I was a little shy around people even my friends.

Jean kept on blabbing about living the good life within the walls and while Annie and I were removing Jean's arms off our shoulders I noticed Eren's expression... It was a serious one.

"I want to live in a safe place where I don't have to give a damn about Titans!"

* twitch* Eren's eyebrow twitched…His hands were balled into fists...

**BAM**! Jean was interrupted by a loud Bang ...Everyone looked at the direction of the sound

Eren had smacked his fists against the table

Jean was visibly annoyed at Eren's action "Hey! What's your deal man!? I'm talking here."

"If you want to live in a place that is truly safe and where you are free from the Titans then stop fantasizing about living within the inner walls to be save! 5 years ago wall Rose was considered the inner wall and now we run the risk of losing it! If you really want to be safe then get off your ass and do something about it and stop relying on others to do the dirty work!"

We all looked at Eren wide eyed…some of us felt ashamed because we wanted what Jean had been bragging about and others were determined more than ever to exterminate the Titans...

After that little outburst we all ate our meals in silence, thinking hard about our decision to join a squad.

The 104th trainees squad was here …we were all standing before a tall, well-built, blonde haired man... He introduced himself as Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps. In his speech he didn't sugar coat anything he told us the percentage of death to expect and the situations we would face.

**Geez! I thought he wanted more recruits but I think he managed to scare them off!...Still I can't help but wonder will I be able to join the Military Police with pride after Eren's speech...**

The Commander finished his speech and the moment of truth was upon us.

**What should I do!?** I thought **I've been through so much to join the Military Police and to have people respect and acknowledge me but is that really what I want to do? **After my family was all killed by titans I had to resort to thievery to survive. Everyone saw me as a filthy-good for nothing street rat and I thought that the Military Police would get me the respect I wanted...but now... **Ughh why did Eren have to say such dumb things right when I made up my mind!**

One after another trainees were leaving left and right and who could blame them after the terrifying facts the Commander said about deaths and titan confrontations.

I looked around and noticed that ALL of my friends were also struggling with the decision to either go or stay…all but one…Annie... she was the only one who walked away to join the MP (Military Police).

As she passed by us I faintly heard her say "Would you die if you were asked to?...I choose to live" and with that she was gone.

Next to me Sasha and Krista were on the verge of tears... Connie, Jean, Marco and most of the guys were breaking into a cold sweat but not Eren, he was completely calm and composed...

**God! What do I dooo!?** I was frantically trying to hold back the tears, the anger and frustration within me because after I had made up my mind about the MP I was doubting myself now of all times!

**This is do or die Skye! Get a grip **After what felt like an eternity my mind was set...

…I composed myself, stood up straight and faced forward…I had made my decision…and apparently I wasn't the only one. All my friends …my second family… had decided as well…

At that moment little did I noticed that a very handsome, raven haired man, with eyes the color of steel, was watching me closely and studying my every move and reaction...A man with wings on his back...

************ (Do you guys want more chapters? or should I just leave it off here? its my first fan fix so I don't know if it's any good)

Sooo I thought this was a good ending place…Please review and comment …If you have suggestions let me know…Which characters do you want to see more of? …I have lots of ideas for future chapters but first I want to know if anyone liked my intro/first chapter…Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I guess you guys liked the first chapter so it's only fair I don't leave you hanging! So here's chapter 2!

This fan fic is about my newest favorite anime Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin).

Story's about Skye a girl who has lost everything and wants to join the Military police to get respect from others but after listening to Eren's speech she ends up choosing to join the Survey Corps… and meets LEVI! 3 What will happen? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own AOT (SNK) or any of it's characters…I only own Skye and my original story line.

**THE GIRL WITH THE HAZEL EYES**

**LEVI'S POV**

tsk* "Look at all the stupid looks their faces, they're on the verge of tears…pathetic" I whispered.

…Erwin was already done with his speech…now we will see who the **REAL** soldiers are and who're the cowards…

I had been closely studying the rookies but my eye was specifically set on this year's 104th trainees squad top 10 members….I was honestly caught by surprise this year … to think that these puny brats made top 10…unbelievable! Most of them look ready to piss their pants and run home to mama…

**THIS ISN'T WORTH MY TIME… WHY AM I EVEN HERE!?** I thought to myself… I was ready to leave and go back to the castle when I caught a glimpse of a girl…trainee number 10…

She was short; with perfectly flawless pale-white skin… she had rosy cheeks, long brunette hair, and…with mysterious yet somewhat familiar hazel eyes.

**That…girl…who is she?** I thought to myself while I stared at trainee number 10 for what seemed like forever … **Those eyes…seem …familiar somehow**

"It must be my imagination, I'm probably just tired and over thinking insignificant things."

**END OF LEVI'S POV**

Phew* After Commander Erwin's speech everyone's a bit more relaxed.

"Hey Skye!" Armin was coming towards me his arm waving in the air.

"Can you believe it!? We all made it together…in the end we're still a family." He said with a voice full of emotion.

It was so like Armin to get sentimental during situations like this.

"Ohh come on don't start getting soft on me again. You are now a member of the Survey Corps so start acting a little tougher." I tried giving Armin some well-needed advice, hoping I wasn't too blunt.

From behind us we heard Jean yell "Hey Skye, Armin! Stop talking and come on or we'll be late for the welcome ceremony."

…After everyone chose which squads they wanted to join there was a welcome ceremony so that the new recruits got to meet and speak with their new comrades and superiors…

Everyone quickly went their own way when we got to the courtyard of the Survey Corp castle, where the ceremony was being held.

Sasha took Connie by the arm and dragged him to the food tables.

"Connie, help me bring these plates to my table. I'm starrrrviiing!" …They both started arguing because Sasha kept trying to take all the food.

Reiner and Bertolt called Armin over and they were discussing some confusing techniques on using 3DMG (3 dimensional maneuver gear)

Eren was going straight towards Erwin Smith to express his admiration and devotion, while Mikasa followed close behind him… as always.

A jealous Jean was blowing smoke over how Eren's the only one who gets to spend time with Mikasa, while Marco tried to calm him down.

And as always Ymir and Krista stayed out of the way of the crazies, as they liked to call them..

Sigh* "Even after being friends through training and somehow becoming like a family…I'm still alone."

Ugh* **I probably should get out of here**, I turned around ready to leave when..

Umph* …I knocked into somebody and fell on my butt…

"OHH MY GOODNESS! I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized before looking up at the person I bumped into.

Tsk* "You brat, why don't you look where you're going next time!"

I hastily got up and bowed, apologizing one more "I'm so sorry sir, it won't happen again I was just distracted."

The man stayed quiet for a bit , he was quite handsome and short but compared to me he was taller…

"Hey, you" the man broke the silence "You're trainee number 10, correct?...What's your name?"

"oh…i-it's Skye, sir…S-Skye Keller" I was a bit nervous because I couldn't really tell what the man was thinking, his eyes were cold and his face was blank.

"Well Skye Keller next time try not to be such a bother to your superiors."

My eyes opened wide in shock **Superiors!?** "Oh my! I'm sorry I didn't realize you were my superior!"

Tsk* the man clicked his tounge "Clumbsy and clueless huh? Well it can't be helped… I'm Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille, try not to forget that."

And with that the Corporal turned around and walked away.

**Oh God Skye, perfect! You made yourself look like a complete idiot not even one day into the Survey Corps**

I stared back at the direction the Corporal walked away to and somehow from behind he looked a bit … familiar….

****OK so sorry if this chapter is a bit boring I'm just really exhausted and hungry lol but the next chapters will be more about Levi and the MC, I just needed to write when they met for the "first" time****

Please I would appreciate reviews so that I know how I'm doing and I also welcome any ideas you guys may have, I could always tweak things here and there to add some of your ideas.( love triangles, jealous people, stalkers, more Levi's POV... lol idk I'm welcome to ideas) … Also let me know what characters you want to hear more about.

Again thanks for reading (^_^) Hope you like this chapter even if it's a bit boring :/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 guys enjoy!

PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT OR NOT…

This fan fic is about my newest favorite anime Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin).

Story's about Skye a girl who has lost everything and wants to join the Military police to get respect from others but after listening to Eren's speech she ends up choosing to join the Survey Corps… and meets LEVI! What will happen? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own AOT (SNK) or any of it's characters…I only own Skye and my original story line.

**The Day I Joined the Team**

Yawn* ugh! _I'm soo tired!_

After coming to my new room in the survey corps' castle I couldn't sleep at all, thinking about how foolish I was at the party.

"Goodness I'm still embarrassed to have bumped into my superior and then not even know who he was!" I said holding my head.

Knock Knock* There was a light knock at the door followed by a man's voice…"Hey Keller, be ready in 5! The superiors will be here soon to handpick the new members of their team"

"O-oh ok thank you" I said, a bit panicked because I knew I would have to see **him** again..what was his name again?...Corporal… something?"

"God! I was so flustered when I met him that his name went in one ear and out the next!...Skye you really are useless!" I said to myself while I was getting my uniform on.

***** 20 minutes later ****

All former trainees were gathered outside the castle waiting for our superiors. Some of the guys were getting a bit restless because the superiors had not arrived.

"Hey! What's the deal we've been waiting here this whole time and yet nobody's come!" Jean shouted at one of the soldiers in charge.

The supervising soldier looked our way and seemed like he was going to say something but he changed his mind and remained how he was.

"Ugh what's up with that guy is he ignoring us!" Jean said to me

"Umm maybe he doesn't know why the superiors are late either…let's just wait a bit longer they must have a reason, they said they would come so I'm sure they will." I replied to Jean and I noticed the supervising soldier looked at me and grinned.

_Huh? What was that about?_

Noticing my confused face Eren who was close to me asked if I was ok

"Oh yea I'm fine I just thought I saw the supervising soldier smiling when I spoke to Jean about the superiors"

"Oh ok well anyway like you said I'm sure they'll be here soon" Eren replied

After a few more minutes we heard the sounds of horses trotting and one by one our superiors arrived… first was Commander Erwin, then behind him was a woman with brown hair up in a pony-tail and glasses… and behind the woman was the Corporal!

Commander Erwin was the first to speak " Thank you all for patiently waiting for our arrival… You all know who I am and now I would like to present to you Squad Leader Hange Zoe, she is the leader of the Titan research squad and here we have Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille, he is in charge of the special divisions unit of the Survey Corps…."

_Ohhh yess! That was his name Corporal Rivaille!_

***For some reason after Corporal Rivaille was introduced everyone strated whispering to each other…

"Huh? Is that really the Lance Corporal? I heard his whole team was killed by some titan and now he has no one left!" someone whispered loud enough for the former trainees to hear

and after that another person joined in " It's sad I heard they were like family to him…"

_Wow I can't believe he went through something so traumatic….I wonder if he's ok ..._ I though while looking at the Corporal, when we locked eyes…

_Ohh he's looking straight at me! What do I do?_

Hmph* The corporal scoffed and looked the other way

_What the heck was that about!?_

Commander Erwin broke my chain of thought…" Well everyone we will have one final discussion about who will be joining each team so please remain here for a few more minutes…you may talk amongst yourselves for the time being" Commander Erwin turned to the soldier and charge and called him over "James please join us in this discussion"

"Yes sir!" And with that James saluted and walked off with the superiors

After they were all out of sight everyone started having their own conversations on which group they'd like to be a part of but since I really didn't know much about each group I just walked towards where the superiors left their horses.

The horses seemed to match the superiors' appearances somewhat Commander Erwin has a white horse, Squad Leader Hange has a Brown horse and Corporal Rivaille has a black horse.

"Huh? I wonder why the Corporal's horse is staying away from everyone?" I decided to get closer to the black horse and I notice it had a tag that said **Moon**

"…M-Moon?" as soon as I said that the horse neighed and it seemed to hesitate for a little but walked towards me

"Ohh is your name Moon?" the horsed neighed again as if answering my question. I slowly lifted my hand to see if I could pet Moon's head and when he saw me slowly lifting my hand he lowered his head into my hand.

"Good boy! Haha you're pretty smart huh, Moon!"

I stayed petting Moon for a while his mane is incredibly soft… I wonder what it would feel like to go on a ride with him to my secret place…

Tsk* What are you doing Keller? … a voice said from behind.

"Huh? I'm just here with the Corporals horse for a bit he's so cute!" I said that while still stroking his head… when I turned around I was face to face with the… "Corporal!?" I said in a high-pitched voice…

"Oh Corporal Rivaille I'm so sorry to have approached your horse without permission!."

Tsk* "What do you think you were doing?...and Moon why did you let her touch you I thought you hated people."

"U-um Really? He doesn't like people… but he let me pet him and he seemed so friendly." I replied, this time in a low, shy voice.

Hmph* "Well whatever…get back with the others we will be announcing our trainee picks for the groups"

"Y-yes sir!" I saluted and hastily walked back to the others.

When I got back Commander Erwin was getting ready to speak…"Ok trainees we will now announce how everyone will be split up into teams based on their skills and abilities and also based on your supervising soldier James' evaluation of everyone"

_Huh!? Supervising Soldier James was secretly evaluating us! Oh god I hope I didn't do something stupid while he was watching!_

" I will split up everyone into 3 teams… after I call your name please stand in front of me, team 1 …SL (Squal Leader) Hange, team 2…or in front of LC (Lance Corporal) Rivaille, team 3."…

While Commander Erwin was speaking about the teams I couldn't help but wonder which team I would be in…I kind off want to join Corporal Rivaille's team… he seems kind of cold but I feel like there's more to him… I bet I won't be able to join his team because I'm so weak and he's part of the elite!...

Sigh*

Commander Erwin continued…

"Team 1

-Mikasa Ackerman

-Armin Arlert

-Reiner Braun

-Krista Lenz

-Ymir"

"All those I just called please stand in front of me…now Team 2

-Sasha Blouse

-Connie Springer

-Bertolt Hoover

and finally Team 3

-Eren Jaeger

-Marco Bodt

-Jean Kirstein

-Skye Keller

All those I just called please join you groups and also supervising soldier James will join team 3."

"HUH!? What!? …I-I'm part of Corporal Rivaille's team!...but how?...I'm no where near good enough for his team…" I look up to catch Corporal Rivaille watching me with a smug grin on his face.

Then suddenly he started walking towards me!

Gulp* _Oh My God! He's coming my way! Calm down Skye…calm down!_

"Well Keller… you better remember this day because this is the day you joined the team…my team"

"…The day… I joined the team…"

OK so hope you guys liked this chapter! PLEASE, PLEASE! LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER ILL WRITE MORE CHAPTERS… when I don't get reviews I feel like nobody is enjoying my story so I lose motivation to keep writing it…I have loads of ideas but I don't want to keep writing if people don't like it…lol sorry for the rant I just really care what you guys like and don't like…from the next chapter on you guys will see Levi and Skye's relationship bloom! well bye for now


End file.
